mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jumpjet2k
Welcome Hi, welcome to MS Paint Adventures Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Maplehoof page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pigbuster (Talk) 16:29, September 15, 2010 Cleanup Work Fantastic job! You're doing good work so far at something that's pretty sorely needed. A tip, though: * Color text by using the template. results in . * Wikipedia links are properly formatted like this: Bear, which results in Bear. --Pigbuster :Good to know. I knew there was an easier way to do those... Thanks for the tip. --Jumpjet2k 00:26, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Remembered another thing: * If you're linking to an MSPA page that is off of the regular format (like the "secrets"), you can link to it with code like this: , which results in this: . --Pigbuster 06:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Excellent, and nice to know as well. Thanks again for the help. --Jumpjet2k 06:36, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for clearing out references to the Mausoleum. In the future, if you want to suggest a page for deletion, add at the top of the page. --Pigbuster 07:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Heh. Alright. I figured deletion should probably be up for discussion, in case somebody thinks the page might still be important. But yeah, I guess it wouldn't make a big difference in pages like that one, anyways. --Jumpjet2k 07:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I recently made a template for linking to pages on the Homestuck bandcamp page. All of the instructions are right there. I really should put this info somewhere better than on your talk page :P. --Pigbuster 15:35, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Haha! Yeah, maybe... I saw that on the Albums page, but I guess I didn't think to use it for Sound. I'll go add it in, anyways. ::Also: Is it possible to add something so the template could link to just http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/, without any albums/tracks attached? Maybe a "home" parameter or something. --Jumpjet2k 15:41, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Done. --Pigbuster 16:06, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the tip about the HS template. Images I was going to fix up John's Vriska outfit but it appears you already did. However, due to some frustrating wikia glitch that affects the occasional file, it refuses to update when a new version is uploaded. Can you upload the fixed version under a different file name? ~Octachor n 20:42, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Weird. Stupid Wikia. It's definitely showing as the correct version to me. Are you sure it isn't actually the updated version you're seeing? The differences are pretty subtle... In any case, I did re-up the file at JohnVriskaOutfit2.png. - Jumpjet2k 20:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I thought that was what it originally looked like. ~Octachor n 21:44, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::The original version was actually just John's head stuck on Vriska's body, recolored, with a Green Slime Ghost instead of her symbol. I took John's original sprite and the one from him PSHOOOOOing and combined them so the new sprite would exactly match John's proportions, as well as what we were provided with on the one sprite we have of him in Vriska's outfit. The changes are most noticeable when you look at the legs and the shoes. What were you going to fix on it? - Jumpjet2k 22:53, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ah okay, I dug up the original and it looks like the screwy image history is what made me not realize the change. ~Octachor n 00:09, October 19, 2010 (UTC)